criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Painting
Bloody Painting is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventy-first case of the game. It is the seventeenth case of Berrini and the fifth case in Radar Hill. Plot While Astrid and the player were recapping what they had learned recently about the conflicts of the district, Chief Crosby came and told them that a woman had called to say that she had heard screaming in an artist's studio while she was on her walk. When the duo got there, they discovered the body of painter Felix Rowland, his skull bashed in and blood staining his paintings. They first suspected the victim’s girlfriend, Dixie Payton as it was revealed that the victim cared more about his paintings than her, video editor Cydius Vox who modified a video of the victim to make the victim look like an idiot after he accused Cyd and his friends of thievery of his paintings. The duo also added art critic Erica Whitaker after she left an atrocious review on one of the victim’s paintings, saying that it was a disgrace to the world of art. Later, the duo learned that the victim was frequently seen painting on the cliff view of the city. The team also added model Olivia Jackson who explained that the victim was only a womanizer as he insisted she pose nude for his painting. They also added artist Mark Godfrey. The duo later learned that someone was trying to destroy the victim's studio who then was revealed to be Mark. Mark had planned the arson due to being enraged at Felix for burning his studio down one week prior to the murder, so he wanted to get back at him. After stopping the enraged artist, the team found enough evidence to arrest Olivia for the murder. Upon being accused, Olivia exclaimed that she needed to kill him because he had became one of the crazies living in the old times. She explained that Felix had became different for a while and that he treated her like some kind of object and he said that it was the reason why women couldn’t vote. Confused, she tried to put some sense into him but it only angered him as he tried to beat her. Afraid, she took the Italian mace in a panic and hit him, bashing his skull in. When she realized what she had done, she ran away through the back door. At the trial, Olivia pleaded guilty for the murder as she wept. Confronted with the crying model and her remorse for the crime she didn’t meant to commit in the first place, Judge Marrakchi sentenced her to 7 years in prison with a chance of parole in 3 years. After the trial, Cydius called the station to say that something bad was happening at the cliff view. Mei and the player immediately went there only to stop a gun fight between Will Fernandez and a civilian. Upon being interrogated, Will still refused to reveal what was wrong with him and told the team that they couldn’t stop them from killing the enemies of their captain. Will explained that his captain was the person who made them realize that they had to fight to regain their lands before he quickly ran away. Meanwhile, Dixie asked to talk to the player. After Astrid and the player asked her what she wanted, Dixie explained that Felix had talked about some kind of savior and that he had brought something to his studio. There, Astrid and the player discovered a torn paper that was revealed to be some kind of art test coming from Leonardo de Caprio. Confused, they sent it to Raj who explained to them that it was fake. He also explained that whoever wrote this clearly is the mastermind behind all this madness because he discovered that the handwriting had shown stress of a veteran who had survived war in a bad shape. With information that couldn't identify the mastermind, the detectives reported to the chief. A while later, Jordan informed the team that he succeeded to locate the brainwashing center of the mastermind and exclaimed that the team should go there before the war start tearing the district apart. Summary Victim *'Felix Rowland' (found with his skull bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Italian Mace' Killer *'Olivia Jackson' Suspects Profile *The suspect has an art degree *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect takes vitamin D supplements Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick Profile *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect takes vitamin D supplements Appearance *The suspect wears deep red Profile *The suspect has an art degree *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect takes vitamin D supplements Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick Profile *The suspect has an art degree *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect takes vitamin D supplements Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick *The suspect wears deep red Profile *The suspect has an art degree *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect takes vitamin D supplements Appearance *The suspect wears deep red Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer takes vitamin D supplements. *The killer has an art degree. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer wears deep red. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Painter's Studio. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shattered Painting, Container of Paints) *Examine Container of Paints. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Dixie Payton Identified; New Suspect: Dixie Payton) *Inform Dixie Payton about the victim's murder. (New Crime Scene: Greenhouse) *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Faded Card, Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Footage; New Suspect: Cydius Vox) *Ask Cydius Vox if he ever met the victim. *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Card) *Examine Torn Number. (Result: Number Decoded; New Suspect: Erica Whitaker) *Ask Erica Whitaker if she got to know the victim. *Examine Shattered Painting. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes vitamin D supplements) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cliff View. (Clues: Torn Magazine, Faded USB, Picnic Basket) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Picture of Model) *Examine Model's Photo. (Result: Model Identified; New Suspect: Olivia Jackson) *Ask Olivia Jackson if she knew the victim. (Attribute: Olivia takes sleeping pills) *Examine Faded USB. (Result: Victim's Video) *Make Cydius explain his modified video. (Attribute: Cydius takes vitamin D supplements and takes sleeping pills) *Examine Picnic Basket. (Result: Bloodstained Badge) *Analyze Bloodstained Badge. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an art degree; New Suspect: Greenhouse Plants) *Investigate Greenhouse Plants. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Stained Painting) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Artist's Web Page) *Analyze Web Page. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Mark Godfrey) *Ask Mark Godfrey if he ever feuded with the victim. (Attribute: Mark has an art degree and takes sleeping pills) *Examine Stained Painting. (Result: Pink Powder) *Examine Pink Powder. (Result: Light Sangria Blush) *Ask Dixie about ruining the painting. (Attribute: Dixie has an art degree, takes sleeping pills and takes vitamin D supplements) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Attribute: Mark takes vitamin D supplements. *Confront Mark about burning the art studio down. (New Crime Scene: Drawing Desk) *Investigate Drawing Desk. (Clues: Broken Sign, Locked Tablet) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Sign of Victim) *Examine Sign of Victim. (Result: Defaced Victim) *Ask Olivia about calling the victim a womanizer. (Attribute: Olivia takes vitamin D supplements and has an art degree) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Reviews) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00) *Ask Erica about her atrocious review. (Attribute: Erica has an art degree, takes sleeping pills and takes vitamin D supplements) *Investigate Picnic Tables. (Clues: Bloody Pill Bottle, Branches) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Examine Branches. (Result: Victim's Glasses) *Analyze Victim's Glasses. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears deep red) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Rest for the Rich (5/6). (No stars) No Rest for the Rich (5/6) *See what Cydius has to say. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Cliff View. (Clue: Gun) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Will Fernandez's Prints) *Confront Will Fernandez about attacking a civilian. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Dixie Payton wanted to tell them. *Investigate Painter's Studio. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Art Test) *Analyze Art Test. (06:00:00) *See what Raj Sherazi has to say about the art test. (Reward: Painter's Apron) *Go to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Radar Hill